Sea elves
The sea elves are considered to be one of the most mysterious and legendary races on the continent of Énelya. Like various other species of elves, they officially came to be after the Splitting of the Races. Around year 500, the sea elves officially disappeared into the depths of the ocean for over 3000 years. During the Second Demon War, a few individuals made themselves known amongst the high elves of Renünion and they also gave the elves of Náraleth word on the coming of a great demon lord. This helped motivate them to ride into war with El Sherdan and Vonrim. The legendary sea elf Vaelvanir Ildaeron rode together with Undariel and Nárindo, but his deeds in the Second Demon War have been left out of history as per his request. Even if the sea elves were reluctant to disclose any details on their re-emergence and how they came to possess knowledge on future events, their coming was seen as an important enough event among the elves that their advice went unquestioned. When the war was won, most sea elves went back into hiding and a select few decided to stay among the high elves as greatly respected individuals. They also found a close connection with the undines of The Lumerian Union. In the present day, the sea elves have suffered regret in being unable to foresee the corruption of Nárindo by Kyil'Zhal and their true motives have come to question in Renünion. When pushed too far, many sea elves simply retreat back to the waters as virtually all of them wish not to speak about the fate of their people or why they have decided to return to land after such a long time. People have begun to hypothesize about the sea elves finding a new continent, with those coming to Énelya being outcasts silenced by some magical power. Most believe that they were conquered by something stronger within the depths of the southern sea and were almost wiped out in a catastrophic event. Their true history is a curiosity for all and the sea elves themselves prefer to keep silent about it. Physical description The body of a sea elf greatly resembles that of a high elf, with sea elves being a bit taller at around 210 centimeters and weighing a little less, around 65 kilograms. Their bodies are strangely streamlined and flexible, made for swimming. As a people who's lives have revolved around the sea and water, many of the current day sea elves have become mutated to better fit life in the deep sea. Originally, the sea elves relied on water magic to breathe and live in water. Now some have begun to resemble merfolk, with their gills, partially scaly skin, fins and various other features found in sea life. However, some have been able to preserve their elven features very well; Vaelvanir Ildaeron was known for his elven looks and he could've been easily seen as a high elf instead of a sea elf. This has caused the sea elves to be divided into two distinct groups; deep-sea elves and surface sea elves. The deep-sea elves are more fish-like, whereas the surface sea elves are more elven-like. Common skin colors for deep-sea elves include different shades of blue and pale greens and they are generally hairless, although some might have some white hair on them. The surface sea elves have similar skin tones compared to high elves, often being light pinkish or yellowish. Rarely, they might have a very slight tint of blue on them. They have hair ranging from predominantly white to black and grow no facial hair. The maximum age of a seal elf is generally unknown but apparently, deep-sea elves live around 500 years while the fewer numbered surface sea elves have been told to be possibly nigh immortal, as they seem to have a clear connection to the original elves. Society As the sea elves themselves have not disclosed any information on their 3000 years of history under the sea, almost nothing is known of their kingdoms and communities. What is known however is that the sea elves are masters of water magic and swordsmanship. Even some undines have been known to look on in awe at their magical prowess. One of their greatest heroes, Vaelvanir Ildaeron, was known for being a skillful one-armed swordsman who had mended his missing right arm with water magic and used its powers to great effect in the Second Demon War. Small groups of deep-sea elves have sometimes come in contact with Brecian sailors and pirates, with most of these meetings ending in violence initiated by the Brecian side. This is why almost all sea elves are only seen on the western coast, close to elven lands. The role of the sea elves in future conflicts is unknown but it would seem that they are looking to become a part of elven society once again. They have even been known to try and contact the wood elves of Flemer, possibly trying to unite the elves under a close alliance once again. Whatever their eventual mission and purpose is, only they themselves know. Rules * Ability Score Modifiers: Sea elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Constitution. * Size: '''Medium * '''Type: Humanoid, elf/aquatic * Base speed: '''30 feet * '''Languages: '''Sea elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Sea elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Aquan, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. * '''Elven Immunities: Sea elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Keen Senses: Sea elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * School of Water Magic: '''Sea elf sorcerers with the Aquatic bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. Sea elf wizards specializing in the Elemental Arcane School of Water gain a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance with spells from this school. * '''Amphibious: Sea elves have the aquatic subtype and amphibious special quality. In addition, they have a swim speed of 30 feet (with a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks) and always treat Swim as a class skill. * Philosophers: '''Sea elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) and Diplomacy checks. * '''Weapon Familiarity: Sea elves are proficient with rapiers, short swords, tridents, and waveblades, and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. * Darkvision: '''Sea elves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * '''Heritage: Players must choose if they belong to the older generation of surface sea elves or the newer generation of deep-sea elves. This choice is mostly made for roleplaying reasons as people may view surface sea elves and deep-sea elves differently. :: Choosing to be a deep-sea elf removes the amphibious special quality from the Ambhibious racial trait, renaming it to Aquatic, with it now granting an additional +4 bonus on Swim checks (for a total bonus of +12). In addition, deep-sea elves gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks involving creatures with the water subtype. :: Choosing to be a surface sea elf replaces the Ambhibious racial trait with a new racial trait, Surface Dwellers; Surface sea elves are able to cast ''Water Breathing ''three times per day, using their total character level as caster level. Category:Elves